American Homecoming
by ProngingPotter
Summary: Harry learns of his father's real family in the States. Suddenly, the Weasley's look like a small family compared to the Doggson clan. SLASH ahead and OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**American Homecoming**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or anything affiliated with the HP-verse. I do own, the Doggsons, Blaze, and any other original characters. Please ask for my permission before using them. Chances are if you ask, I'll say yes.**

Harry sat quietly in his Headmaster's office. He had just been told that his father's personal journal had been found behind a loose brick in the Astronomy Tower. Unbeknownst to many, James was not from Britain, he was from Italy. His 'parents' had actually been his godparents. He had moved in with them at age five to become acclimated to Britain's magical world.

Professor Dumbledore had contacted his Uncle and Aunt who lived in the states. His Uncle Raul was shocked to find his youngest brother was dead. He hadn't even known Lily and James were married and had a son. His Aunt Rose had been ecstatic at another nephew to spoil and had told Albus to extend an invitation to Harry to spend the summer with them. Dumbledore cleared his throat, dragging Harry out of his reverie.

"Have you made a decision Harry?" he asked gently. Harry raised his head to meet Dumbledore's eyes. That familiar twinkle was there, encouraging him to speak his mind. He took a deep breath.

"I'd like to go. It'd be nice to have relatives who actually like me. Do they know about magic?"

"Of course. Even Rose's family knows about magic. They're mages mostly. James was the first to go to a magic school. Anyways, since you have stayed with the Weasleys you should be prepared."

"Prepared for what sir?"

"Your Uncle Raul and Aunt Rose have ten children and two grandchildren. The five eldest won't be there all summer, but they'll pop in from time to time. Tommy, Michael, Jason and Justin, and Caleb are the five eldest. The five youngest are Jacob and Jesse, Twister and Cyclone, and Nala."

"Only one girl?"

"Yes, but Nala is even more aggressive than Ginny. She'll probably be protective over you even though she's two years your junior."

"Is there anyone my age?"

"Twister and Cyclone. Also their cousin Blaze. He's not related to you by blood. He's related to your Aunt Rose's family. Now, since you're going and it can get up into the 90's in NC during the summer Sirius took the liberty of getting you a summer wardrobe. It's already packed in your trunk."

"Thank you. When will I be leaving?"

"As soon as you like. They're ready for you now. I suggest you head up to bed though. They're a few hours behind us. You can leave in the morning." Harry nodded, and went back to his room. The clothes Sirius had gotten for him were already packed. He looked at the clock. 10:30 p.m. He climbed into bed, his eyes shutting as his head hit the pillow.

õ õ õ õ õ õ õ õ õ õ õ õ õ õ õ õ õ

Raul Doggson sat in his study thinking of the day's events. James was dead. James' wife Lily was also dead. Their son Harry was alive however. The boy would arrive tomorrow morning between 7:30 and 10. Rose came in behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Are you okay Raul?" she asked softly.

"I'm fine honey. Just thinking about what Dumbledore told me."

"What did he tell you?"

"Harry was raised by his mother's sister and her husband and son. They tried to 'stamp' the magic out of him. They made him live in a cupboard under a stairway for 10 years."

"Let me in a room with those assholes for 5 minutes and I'll stamp them."

"Mom?" They turned to see their youngest child and only daughter Nala standing in the doorway in her sky-blue nightclothes clutching her favorite pillow.

"Yes Nala?" her mother asked.

"I heard we have a cousin coming to stay with us for the summer. Is that right?" she asked, her brilliant blue eyes sparkling in the light.

"Yes dear that's right. Where did you hear it from?"

"Twister."

Rose sighed. "I should've known that one would find out. He's too nosy for his own good. Well dear good night."

"Good night Mom. Good night Dad."

"Good night honey." Nala left, shutting the door behind her.

Well that's the end of the first chapter. What do you think? Good? Bad? Please tell me!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: **see chapter 1

Harry awoke at the crack of dawn. He knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep so he pulled on a pair of black jean shorts and a green tank top. He didn't even bother with shoes; he just went down to the Great Hall for an early breakfast. His godfather Sirius was already there, along with Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Sprout. Remus Lupin was also there, listening to Dumbledore's recounts of mischievous students before the time of the Marauders.

Sirius jumped up, grabbing his godson in a fierce hug. "My name's finally cleared Harry. Pettigrew screwed up and the Order caught him. The Ministry's pardoned me and reimbursed me for my time in Azkaban. Write me at least once a week okay?"

"Okay. I promise you that."

"Good, now eat something. Ron and Hermione sent a letter saying to write them as well and to take care. Hermione said to behave yourself, but I don't think you're going to listen to her are you?"

"Not really. I'd never have any fun if I listened to everything Hermione said to do." Sirius chuckled at that.

"Too true Harry. James said the same about Lily."

Harry arrived via portkey on the back porch at about 9 a.m. A collie and a jack-Russell terrier came up to him, wagging their tails in greeting. The back door opened, and a blonde girl only a little shorter than him stepped out.

"Hi you must be Cousin Harry. I'm Nala. The collie is Mom's, her name is Isabel. The jack-Russell terrier is Dad's, his name is Ace." Another dog, snow-white in color, came to stand against Nala's leg. It stared at him, giving him the feeling of being measured up. Nala smiled as she petted the dog. "And this is Snowy, my part-wolf, part-white German Shepherd. He doesn't bite unless it's some guy trying to ask me out. He's very protective of me."

Harry nodded. His best friend Ron was really protective of his little sister Ginny. "Well Harry, I guess we should go on in. Need any help with your trunk?"

"Nah I got it." He waved his hand and floated it behind him. He loved wandless magic; the Ministry couldn't trace it. He carried Hedwig's cage, careful not to disturb his snowy owl's rest.

Nala led him into a bright kitchen. It was big and had a huge table with benches on either side. A normal grandfather clock stood next to the refrigerator. Two swinging doors led out of the kitchen. He heard rapid footsteps approaching. The doors swung open, revealing a tall woman with striking green eyes and golden hair. Her eyes fell on him and she smiled.

"There you are Harry. I was wondering when you'd get here. How was your trip? Did you eat before you left?"

"My trip was fine and I ate before I left."

"Good. If Albus had sent you off before you'd eaten I would've sent him a howler that old coot." Harry had never heard anyone call Dumbledore 'that old coot' before. His Aunt Rose signaled for him to follow her. She led him and Nala into the living room. It was comfortable, with many comfy-looking armchairs and a huge soft couch. Everything was done in shades of blue and red. But light blue was mysteriously missing. The cabinets that held the entertainment center were a deep ebony color.

He could see someone who looked no older than him lying on the floor, watching a basketball game. He could tell it was a guy by the shoulders. He was dressed in lime-green jeans, tank top; even the hair that reached his shoulders was lime green. His Aunt Rose smiled.

"That's Jesse. He's in his own world right now. He zones out when he watches a game. Gets that from his father he does. Jesse dear who's winning?"

The boy turned around, training the same striking eyes on her. "Duke is by about 15 points."

"They're playing UNC?"

"Yeah." His Aunt smiled, motioning for Harry to continue following her as Nala sat on the couch to watch the game too. He followed his Aunt curiously up the stairs to a long hallway that had definitely been expanded by magic. Many paintings lined the walls by some artist he didn't know, someone named 'Bob Timberlake'. When she came to the third from the last door she knocked lightly and without waiting for a reply stepped in with Harry close behind.

The room was obviously a study. The walls had paintings of various animals, magical and muggle. Bookshelves overflowing with books took up most of the space. A huge desk that was a rich ebony color and with an engraving of a dragon in flight was ordered neatly. Sitting in the chair by the floor-to-ceiling windows was a man who was obviously his Uncle Raul.

Harry took the time to study him. His skin was a warm olive color and his hair so black it had blue highlights when the light hit it. It fell to his shoulders in a curtain, framing a face that was very similar in structure to his father's. His Uncle turned, fixing his sapphire eyes on his wife then him. The set of the eyes, the lips, the nose and forehead were exactly like his father's. His Aunt's words snapped him out of la-la land.

"Harry, this is your Uncle Raul." His Uncle gave him a look not unlike the one Snowy had given him. Harry was again snapped out of it when his Uncle spoke.

"Well I trust your journey was pleasant?"

"Yeah. It was fine. Portkey was a little rough, but they always are."

"Yes I always hated those things as well. They have a habit of dropping you on your ass." A crash sounded somewhere above them. His Aunt Rose gave a long-suffering sigh, and he guessed this happened a lot.

"Well I guess you'll get to meet your cousins Twister and Cyclone very soon. I just hope they haven't killed anyone." Five seconds later, two boys ran into the study. One had hair a silvery-white with sapphire eyes and the other had hair as black as his with eyes just as green as his. The only difference was the facial structure and that his cousin's hair was in gelled spikes.

"Twister," his Aunt said, "what were you two doing?"

"Nothing the one with the silvery hair answered, "it was Jacob."

"You provoked him again didn't you?"

"Now mother would we do that?"

"Yes you would. I'm surprised at you Cyclone I thought you had more sense than to let your brother talk you into his schemes."

"But Mom, if I don't keep him from blowing up the house who will?"

"Hmm, you're right. You are the only one who can keep your brother from doing anything stupid."

"I don't always do stupid stuff. Besides, sometimes he does the stupid stuff with me."

"Shut up Twister. You told me you wouldn't tell anyone," Cyclone hissed. Twister just shrugged.

Aunt Rose cut in before an argument could break out. "Boys this is your cousin Harry. He'll be staying with us for the summer." Twister smirked and turned to Cyclone.

"Told ya 'bro. Now cough up my five bucks."

"Fine, here's your precious five dollars. So Harry, seen the whole place yet?"

"No not yet."

"Good, we'll show you around soon as our esteemed leader gets here." Before Harry could ask who this 'esteemed leader' was, a loud roaring noise that sounded suspiciously like a motorbike, came from outside. Twister and Cyclone bolted out the door. Raul chuckled. "I don't know what those boys would do without their cousin. Well let's go out there." Rose and Harry followed Raul outside to the driveway. But instead of a motorbike, there was an antique car. It practically gleamed in the sun, the chrome accenting the black paint very nicely. Raul leaned in close, whispering to Harry.

"That's a 1965 Ford Fairlane 500. Originally came out with a 289 engine but Blaze's Dad Rusty put a 302 in it. His Dad owns that car and a red one just like it, except it's got a 289 engine and its blood red. Been in the family since Rusty himself was born. The black one he bought about three years ago and fixed it up. Ah, that's Blaze there."

As he finished, a figure stepped out of the car. He was tall, with hair died a deep blood red. He wore a long black leather duster, with tight black jeans and a blood red wife-beater.

"Dude aren't you hot?" Twister asked.

"Nah I'm fine. Heard you got a houseguest the rest of the summer."

"Yeah our cousin is here. Turns out Dad's long-lost brother James and his wife Lily are dead, but their son Harry survived and he's staying the summer with us. Come inside man, we need to do some intros." Blaze followed his two cousins inside to the kitchen where everyone was now gathered. Around the large table sat his cousins Jacob, Jesse, Cyclone, and Nala with his Aunt Rose and a boy with messy black hair and eyes greener than the hills of Scotland.

"Blaze! There you are dear. Come here and meet your cousin." (A/N: Even though they're not blood cousins, Rose and Raul's families treat each other as family, hence them calling Harry Blaze's cousin) The boy stood, raising his eyes to Blaze's. "So you're the 'esteemed leader' I've heard so much about. I thought you'd be taller."

Blaze smirked as he took Harry's hand. "Yeah they tend to make me sound taller. You are?"

"Harry James Potter. You?"

"Blaze Draconius de Romanus, leader of the Unholy Order of the Demons of Rebellion. You're here for the summer?"

"Yeah. All my friends had a fit at me being so far away. Especially my surrogate mother." By now everyone was seated at the table with a bowl of ice cream in front of them.

"Surrogate mother?"

"One of my best friends' mother. She'll adopt anyone. The first thing she does is feed them of course. She's always trying to fatten me up," Harry said. He had a look of fond recollection upon his face, smiling softly at whatever memory he'd dragged up.

"Sounds like _your _mother Raul," his Aunt said, glancing at her husband with an amused expression on her face. His Uncle Raul grinned as he sat down.

"I know it does. It also reminds me of Blaze's grandmother."

"Yeah well Uncle, you know how mountain-born-and-raised women are. They love you like Sunday and treat you like Saturday night (1). And they cook like God commanded them to do it."

"And don't forget the part about knocking the hell out of people. Your Nanny's awfully good at that," Nala piped up. Harry sat there absorbing this information. His family sure was a weird bunch. But they were _his _weird bunch and that was all that mattered. He really needed to introduce them to the Weasleys. He was sure that Twister and Cyclone would get along with Fred and George and that Ginny would get along with Nala. Blaze seemed like he'd get along with everybody, he just seemed so laid back.

He looked up when he heard yelling. His cousin Jesse had gone into the living room but was now back hollering at the top of his lungs. "Duke won 57-24! They beat UNC!"

"Yes!" his Aunt yelled. His Uncle began to do a victory dance and the rest were pumping their fists shouting 'Go Duke!'. When they finally calmed down his Aunt turned to him. "Sorry about that Harry. We just get excited whenever Duke wins. It was where Raul and I went to college and where we fell in love. We hate UNC with a vengeance."

Harry grinned. "Sounds like the Gryffindor-Slytherin Quidditch matches. We usually end up trying to kill each other. That's on a good day too."

"Sounds like fun."

"It is dear Blaze it is." Further conversation was halted as a knock sounded upon the front door.

(1)-'Love you like Sunday treat you like Saturday night' is a line from a Tracy Byrd song called 'I'm from the Country (And I like it that way).

And for anyone who couldn't figure it out, NC stands for the state of North Carolina.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Oh that must be the rest of them," said his Aunt, hurrying to answer the door. They heard a shout come from the den. Male voices as well as a few female ones drifted to the door of the kitchen. A few minutes later, the door opened, revealing a crowd of people behind his Aunt. One looked like Sirius, just with longer hair and sapphire eyes. Another had blue hair that was spiked. His Aunt motioned for everyone to take a seat at the table, and when everyone was settled in, with Harry between Blaze and Nala, his Aunt turned to the newcomers.

"Now everyone, you heard the news this morning correct?" At a series of nods she continued. "Well, this is your cousin Harry who will be staying with us this summer. He's the son of your father's brother James," At this, many curious looks were shot at him out the corners of eyes, but the main attention was still focused on his Aunt. "Now I'm going to introduce everyone. Don't roll your eyes at me Caleb Lancelot Doggson," his Aunt said to the blue-haired one with tattoos and piercings. "Now Harry," she said, turning to him, "I'll start with the eldest. To my left is Thomas, known as Tommy and to his left is his wife Mina holding their daughter Zephyr." Harry smiled when the little girl, who looked just like her mother with her blonde curls but father's eyes, waved at him. She couldn't have been more than two or three but she was very cute.

"And to Mina's left is Michael, my second son, and his wife Jamie with their son Alex. He's a week younger than Zephyr." Michael had his mother's coloring, but his father's stocky muscular build unlike Tommy who was the opposite. Jamie had olive skin and almond eyes that were the color of fire whiskey. Alex was a cute little boy with an infectious grin and blonde ringlets that were much shorter than his father's shoulder-length ones. His skin was a little bit darker than his father's but that was probably his mother's genes kicking in.

"And this is Jason in the red, and his twin brother Justin in the orange." Jason had hair as blood red as Blaze's, with short spikes unlike Caleb's longer ones. Justin had orange hair in cornrows. Both were muscular and stocky with blue eyes. So far, Michael was the only one with green eyes. "This little troublemaker in the blue is Caleb of course." Caleb cheekily waved to Harry, causing him to flash a grin. Caleb was lean instead of stocky, like Tommy, but his hair was blue with black undertones in spikes slightly longer than Justin's. He had quite a few runic tattoos, and piercings.

"Next to Caleb is Jacob and of course his twin Jesse." Jacob had long purple dreds that reached the floor with celtic charms interwoven into them. He wore color contacts to make his eyes a royal purple. Jesse had pulled his lime green hair back into a Japanese braid and had outlined his green eyes in black kohl.

"You've met Twister and Cyclone, and of course my little girl Nala." Twister and Cyclone saluted while Nala flipped her blonde hair out of her face.

"Aunty what about me?" Blaze pouted.

"Dear, you need no introduction. You know that."

"True, very true. I'm Blaze Dragon. I don't need an introduction. Anyone can see that." Tommy rolled his eyes while Michael covered up his laughter by coughing. Blaze just sniffed, turning his nose up at Michael.

"Fine laugh it up. I'll remember that when I rule the universe." Blaze's remark only caused Michael to laugh harder however, and Blaze crossed his arms petulantly in front of his chest. Everyone began to laugh when he stuck his lip out, pouting.

"Blaze you're such a two-year old. You know that right?"

"Yes Twister I'm well aware of that. its fun being two you know?" Harry watched the light exchange of banter with amusement, this was just like being at the Weasley's house. He was gonna like it here, plenty of interesting people. He was snapped out of his musings by a stray piece of popcorn hitting him on the nose.

"Sorry Harry," Caleb shouted. Harry grinned evilly.

"Oh that's okay Caleb. Would you like me to show you a special Gryffindor tradition?"

"Sure." Harry got up out of his chair, and came to stand behind Caleb. "Close your eyes Caleb, this is really cool." Caleb complied, and as soon as he did, Harry conjured up a huge bowl of red punch. With everyone else looking on in awe, Harry dumped the entire bowl on Caleb's head. The whole kitchen exploded into laughter as Caleb spluttered.

"You said it'd be cool!"

"And it was, just not for you." Harry took off running as Caleb dove for him, cheers ringing out while his newfound family cheered him on. _Oh yeah this place is definitely gonna be interesting._

Sorry it's so short, but please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP; just the Doggsons, Blaze, and the rest of my Ocs. **

**A/N: Anything in italics with a is supposed to be Gaelic. I just couldn't find an on-line translator. Regular italics are telepathy or thoughts to oneself.**

It was an overly bright morning that Harry Potter woke up to. It took him a second to remember where he was, but he quickly recalled the past two days. He'd found out about his long-lost Uncle, Aunt, cousins, and he was in the guest bedroom beside Caleb's room. Caleb reminded him a lot of Sirius and the Weasley twins all in one. Boy that was a scary thought. They'd spent the rest of the day goofing off, teaching Harry to play basketball and baseball, and listening to music. Tommy and Michael had been appalled to hear that Harry had never heard anything by any of the metal bands from the '80's.

They'd quickly sat him down, pulling out old records from Twisted Sister, Van Halen (not the ones with Sammy Hagar though), The Cure, Poison, Motley Crue, Guns 'N Roses, and any other example of good, kick-ass music they could find. Nala had commandeered him in the early afternoon to help her with her garden, and they'd stayed outside pulling weeds and planting some lilies (he smiled at that) until Twister and Cyclone had run into the back yard hollering about some vampire movie on television. Nala had grabbed him and run like hell into the house when she heard it was 'Interview with The Vampire'. Apparently she was in love with Tom Cruise.

After the movie, which he'd thought to have been pretty good, they'd sat down to a wonderful dinner consisting of roast leg of lamb, baked potatoes, macaroni and cheese, and green beans. Conversation covered a broad range of topics; from Caleb's college classes at Duke, to Tommy's work at his clinic (he had a Master's in child psychology), someone was talking about something. And not just in English either. His Aunt was speaking rapid Gaelic to Nala while his Uncle spoke very rapid Italian to Michael.

Justin leaned close to Harry whispering so only he could hear, "Don't worry, you'll learn it eventually. We can do a charm that'll make you completely fluent in a language and it'll actually teach you the language as you go along." Harry nodded thoughtfully, Hermione would _love_ to learn that charm. After dinner he'd gone up to his room and had pulled out some parchment and a couple quills. It was time to write the first of what would be a long series of letters this summer.

_Three days later, Hogwarts Great Hall, 8 a.m._

Sirius Black sat at the table in the Great Hall at Hogwarts practically inhaling his pancakes to the amusement of his long-time best-friend and werewolf lover Remus Lupin. All conversation in the Hall stopped as Hedwig, his Godson's snowy owl, flew down, landing gracefully beside his plate. She dutifully stuck out her leg for him to take the letter, seeming very pleased with herself. As he was about to open the letter, it flew out of his hands and hovered in mid-air, gaining everyone's undivided attention.

Suddenly, to the shock of everyone present the letter began to speak in his Godson's unmistakable voice.

_Hello everyone, I've decided to write aren't you lucky? insert cheeky grin It's early evening right now, about 7 pm and we've just finished supper. _A loud crashing noise was heard in the background. _Oooh, Caleb's gonna get it now. I hope Nala castrates him. Anyways, you're probably wondering how I'm doing this. Well it's a secret. I won't tell you. Hermione, if you're there, think of it as a little project for you to work on over the summer. And oh yeah, drag Ron to the library with you. He doesn't read enough. _A loud groan could be heard coming from said red-head at the look of glee on Hermione's face. _Sirius you, Fred and George just have to meet Caleb. He's like a combination of the three of you, except just a bit crazier. You know, now that I think about it, it totally scares the shit out of me. Sorry for the language and my weird way of speaking, but my cousins are starting to rub off on me. They have really foul mouths when they get riled up and so do my Aunt and Uncle. _

_We're going to go to Italy in a week or two, but next week we're going to Ireland. After we get out of Italy we will be somewhere in the States, haven't really found out yet, but cousin Twister's working on it. He's a real James Bond. Anyway, I'd better get downstairs, Tommy's gonna teach me how to play the electric guitar. I'll write more later._

_Love, Harry_

The letter floated back down to the table and neatly folded itself up while the others just stared at each other in amazement, barely noticing Sirius' bark-like laughter.

"Oh yes, he's definitely James' son eh Moony?"

Harry sat quietly in one of the window seats of his Aunt and Uncle's private jet. They had taken off just three hours ago and it would be another four before they'd get to his Aunt Rose's parent's house. Her mother Leane, and her father Alaric, would meet them at the front gates to the O'Connor ancestral manor. Blaze was in the seat beside him, drawing what looked to be two male angels reaching for each other. One had black hair with blood-red highlights, and the other had dark-blue hair with aquamarine highlights. Both had eyes of a deep black with stars in them. Their wings were silver, with the former angel's wings being tipped with gold, and the latter angel's with bronze. The one with black hair was lying on his back, hand outstretched to the lighter colored angel above him.

"Wow," Harry whispered. "Did you do that yourself?"

Blaze chuckled quietly so as not to disturb anyone sleeping. "Yeah, I did do this myself. I haven't always been able to draw though. When I was 12 I had an accident. I fell out of a tree from twenty feet off the ground and hit my head on about three of the branches on the way down. Luckily, there was a trampoline underneath so I bounced a few times before stopping. I woke up in a hospital two days later with the migraine from hell. A week later I discovered my new drawing talent. Pretty neat huh?"

"Only you could say nearly cracking your skull was pretty neat. Even Twister's not that nuts."

"Oh trust me, when you meet Aunt Rose's side, you'll find people even crazier than me. We're going to have so much fun corrupting you Harry."

Harry smirked. "And who said I was innocent? I've done a few questionable things in my time."

Blaze raised an eyebrow and merely asked "Really? What'd you do?"

Harry laughed as he said, "I had a threesome with the Weasley Twins in their sister's bed once." Blaze was speechless at this confession but after a few seconds he managed to respond.

"Damn Harry you're gonna get killed if you don't watch it. Women are awfully fickle."

"Is that why you're gay?"

"Hell yes. Makes my life much easier."

Alaric and Leane O'Connor waited by the front gate for their eldest child and her husband to arrive with their children and their newly-found nephew. Leane chuckled quietly and her husband looked at her out of the corners of his eyes. "What's got you laughing now woman?" He asked fondly.

"Oh it's nothing. Just how close the boy was to us all these years. Surrey's a lot closer to here than North Carolina, much less Italy." She thought it ironic that if they'd done a simple scan to focus on anyone of Doggson blood instead of just on specific people then they'd have found Harry a long time ago. Their heads turned sharply to the right, sensing a gathering magic just a little ways off. They started walking in that direction, and stopped when they saw the whitish glow of an incoming group of teleporters.

When the glow subsided they could see their son-in-law making sure that no one had gotten left, their daughter checking to see if they had everything, and their grandchildren chattering excitedly. Tommy was trying to keep his daughter from running to the fields to play with the ravens, and Michael was fighting a losing battle with Alex to get him to stop trying to follow his cousin. And then they saw who they assumed to be Harry. He was a little on the short side, lanky with a little muscle tone in his arms, flyaway messy raven hair, and eyes like emeralds. If there hadn't been a difference in build, and if he hadn't been wearing glasses, they would've thought he was Cyclone.

Zephyr and Alex had given up trying to run away when Harry had picked them both up and whispered something in their ears that made them giggle. Tommy and Michael looked very relieved while their wives looked amused. Leane snickered; men sucked at getting small children to listen to them. Well except for Harry that is. He looked very capable of dealing with them. _What a refreshing change. I wonder if he can cook. _Her husband snorted, having heard her thoughts. He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. _Woman I know how to cook. _

_Oh? I didn't know putting various meats and vegetables between two pieces of bread and pouring cereal counted as cooking. _Alaric just smiled wickedly at his wife's sent thought and sent a reply. _Of course it does. _

_And why is that?_

_Because I said so._

_Technically you didn't say it, you thought it._

_Smartass._

_You know you love it._

_Indeed I do my dear. Looks like they're coming our way._

_Finally. They talk too much. _Snorting with barely suppressed laughter Alaric walked forward, embracing his daughter while murmuring greetings in Gaelic. He then shook his son-in-law's hand while greeting him in Gaelic while Raul responded in his native Italian. His wife was making her rounds and nearly hugging the life out of their poor grandchildren while she fondly patted their great-grandchildren on the head and ran her fingers through their hair. Their granddaughters-in-law also got the life nearly hugged out of them as well. And Alaric watched as his daughter introduced a slightly-blushing Harry to Leane. His wife practically squealed as she hugged him and told him he could call her _Great-Aunt_. He nodded, trying it out already to Leane's delight, the word coming out flawlessly despite Harry not knowing Gaelic. _Translation charm then. _He stood at attention as Leane guided Harry over to him, the boy looking a little intimidated at Alaric's presence. _I hope Rose didn't tell him all those old war stories about me. The poor boy looks like he's heading for the gallows._

"Welcome young one. I hope my daughter hasn't scared the figurative shit out of you with those old stories about my war days. I really won't bite your head off," here he grinned wolfishly, "unless you make a pass at my wife." Leane sharply elbowed him in the ribs, glaring playfully at him. "Oh shut up you old coot. Stop your teasing and let's get everyone settled in so we can eat. I'm starved."

"It's a wonder you're not fat." He took off as his wife chased him, screaming obscenities in Gaelic and yelling that she'd hang him from a tree by his intestines and light him on fire. _Ah I love it when you get violent mo chroi. It's such a turn-on._

_Oh be quiet you old fart. I'll just get you later when I tie you up. _

He laughed raucously as he walked up the cobblestone walk to the front door, everyone following behind at a more sedate pace. They chatted quietly, Harry taking in everything at once and asking questions of Twister and Cyclone. Alaric went into a sweeping bow, holding the door open for his wife while saying "_After you milady."_

"_Why thank you kind sir." _She giggled while skipping inside, the rest just shaking their heads and smiling at their antics (especially the married ones grins). Harry stopped abruptly as they walked into the entrance hall.

"Bloody hell," he breathed softly. He couldn't believe it. The hall was just huge. Bigger than the Great Hall at Hogwarts even!

"Welcome to O'Connor's Glen Harry."

Ah an evil cliffy. At least this chapter was longer eh? Don't expect an update for a week or two because next week I have exams. Screams in terror Lol. Pray for me, for I am surely going to my doom. Review please and maybe I'll feel better.


End file.
